


Still an Outlaw in Their Eyes

by Healy



Category: Kid Charlemagne - Steely Dan (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody called the cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still an Outlaw in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song this is based on [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr0FsV9SP3A).

“Coast clear, Hector?” asked Charley. They were crouched near the hallway to the stairs.

“Don’t see anybody,” answered Hector.

Charley sighed and slumped down. It’d been years since his heyday in the LSD-cooking scene; he figured anybody who knew his face was either dead or had forgotten about him by now. But the folks in his building must’ve been suspicious of him, or why else would they call the cops when his toaster blew up? He couldn’t risk tangling with the police, not with his record…

“Is there gas in the car?” asked Charley.

Hector nodded.

“Good. We’ll need it.”


End file.
